Seven Days of Being Sick
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Liz must deal with a sick Reddington. Mostly funny and fluffy stories. Sequel to Seven Days in the Country. Can be read independently.
1. Chapter 1

"Red, I can't sleep in the same bed as you when you're sick," Liz stated, getting a slightly annoyed look from the criminal.

"Lizzie, we've been over this. I can't sleep without you," Red responded, nose stuffed up. "Besides, I'm not that sick."

"So, I guess you wanted to convert your nose into a sprinkler system?" Liz asked. He gave her a small glare and a defiant sniffle. "Just take some of that cough medicine and you'll go to sleep pretty quick."

"I hope you're right."

...

It would have been difficult for Liz to have been more wrong. Red had spent the last hour tossing and turning. Matters were only made worse by the fact that the cough medicine taste was still lingering in his mouth. Turning again offered no comfort. He had to do something.

Sitting up, he paused for his head to stop swimming. Once it had settled, he stood up and walked to Liz's room. She was sound asleep, sprawled out over the entire bed. He was sorely tempted to wake her up and ask to lay down. In her sleepy stupor, she'd probably agree. Of course, she'd be pissed off in the morning.

He shook her shoulder lightly but got no response. Trying a little harder offered nothing. He sighed in frustration. Why couldn't he just have the ability to sleep alone anymore?

He sat down on the foot of the bed before laying down across it. He curled up around Liz's feet and closed his eyes.

This felt humiliating. The concierge of crime reduced to laying at the foot of the bed like a dog. Given what he'd done over his life, he felt that he deserved it and worse. That was his last thought before he fell asleep.

It wasn't long before his snoring woke Liz up. It was slow. So, it took her a long moment to really even know that she was awake. Then, she heard the low rumble towards the end of the bed. What was that? It sounded like growling,

She listened for a little longer before she felt something brush her foot. Liz gasped before slamming her feet into what she thought was some creature in her room. When her foot collided, she heard the air getting knocked out of Red's lungs before he hit the floor.

"What the hell?" She asked as she flipped on the lamp beside her. Red laid on the floor, panting and wheezing. She waited for him to catch his breath, worried that she might have injured him. "What were you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep," he stated. His lungs and stomach still hurt a little, but he guessed that he deserved that.

"Seriously? Just go back to bed," She ordered. He wanted desperately to argue but decided that it was best if he didn't. Getting up, he gave her one last look. Liz had to admit that it made him look like a kicked puppy. Well... she had kicked him. The only thing that stopped her from letting him stay was that she didn't want to get sick.

...

Liz sat in the livingroom, sipping a drink. It was nearly noon, and Red hadn't gotten up yet. It was a little worrying. Usually, he was up at the crack of dawn.

She had just finished her drink when she heard him shuffling in. His eyes were barely open from how tired he was, and he looked like hell. Liz watched as he sat down next to her.

"Did you sleep any?" Liz asked. He shook his head before dissolving into a coughing fit. When it was over, he put his head in his hands. Liz watched him in pitty for a moment. She sat her drink down before touching his shoulder.

"You can lean against me to take a nap," she stated. If he didn't sleep, he wouldn't get better. That wasn't something she would let rest on her conscience. He looked at her for a moment as if making sure that she meant it.

Then, he layed down to where his head was resting in her lap and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Liz rubbed his back in soothing circles, drawing out small moans from him which slowly got quieter. Eventually, they became inaudible. Then, they were replaced by snores. Liz let her hand still on his back before shifting lightly.

"I really should have went and peed first."

...

Will get funnier. I just wanted to write this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lizzie, I'm well enough for one night out," Red stated getting an eye roll from Liz.

"If you want to risk it just for fireworks, fine. Just don't complain to me about it," Liz warned. She'd been arguing with him for the past hour about this. She'd gotten tired of it. It was annoying to her when Red looked at her like a child who had gotten their way. An hour later, they were outside at the edge of a big crowd. Red held onto her hand like a lifeline.

"We need to stick together. I don't want to lose you out here," Red stated.

"Oh please, you just want to hold my hand," She responded making him blush lightly.

"I will admit that's a bonus," He said. Liz just sighed and walked along with him. It was another ten minutes before the fireworks were supposed to start, and it was starting to get a little chilly. "Here, take my jacket," Red instructed as he started to shrug off his coat. Liz gave him a death glare.

"Don't you dare try to be a gentleman right now," she growled. Red paused for a moment before pulling his jacket back on. He wanted to argue, but Liz looked genuinely pissed off at the moment. Maybe she'd lighten up when the fireworks started."Red, you're shivering."

"Hmm? Oh, I guess that I was a little colder than I thought," he responded. He pulled his jacket a little more around him and shifted closer to her. Liz sighed in annoyance and wrapped her arm around his waist to keep him a little warm.

"...Liz?" Asked a familiar voice. She turned her head and saw Ressler.

"Don, what are you doing here?" Liz asked. Donald looked between them for a second. He never expected to see Liz holding onto Reddington like this. It wasn't helping that the criminal looked like hell.

"I'm visiting family... What are you two doing here?" Donald asked. Liz hadn't expected to ever see him in a t-shirt and shorts while eating a corndog.

"Red wanted to watch the fireworks," Liz answered and nodded towards the criminal who was shaking a little more. The two furrowed their brows at him in concern. His face had gotten even paler, and he was holding back a cough. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered weakly. No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, he broke out into a coughing fit. Liz held onto him tightly, afraid that he might fall over.

"We need to get you back inside," Liz said, trying to push him towards the direction of their safe house. Red resisted and gave her a stern look.

"Lizzie, I came out here to see this. So, I'm staying."

"You are so frustrating!" Liz complained, letting her arm slip away from him. "Fine, get sicker! See if I care!"

"You know what, Elizabeth, you're no picnic either," he snapped, fist clenched.

"I'm just trying to help you!"

"No you're not! You're just looking for any form of weakness that you can find in me," he accused, voice suddenly low. "I don't care how sick you think I am. I can take care of myself."

And with that, Red was walking away from them. Liz started to go after him, but Ressler stopped her. She snapped her gaze back to him.

"I can't just let him go wandering off! He'll hurt himself," Liz said as Donald pulled her along with him.

"You're not gonna leave him. You're just gonna watch from a distance and let him cool off a little," he explained. They followed Red to the other side of the crowd and watched him. The fireworks started, but Red didn't seem any happier. In fact, he looked like he felt worse.

The show ended after a while and the crowd slowly dispersed. Red started shuffling back over to Liz and Donald, face pale and breath shallow. His arms were wrapped around himself tightly while he shivered violently.

"... Red?" Liz asked in concern.

"I-I don't feel too good," Red stated weakly. Then, he went limp while his eyes rolled back in his head. Liz grabbed one arm while Donald grabbed the other. Red tried to stand back up on his own but couldn't.

"Come on. We're gonna get you back to bed," Liz said looking to Donald. "Can you help me with him?"

"Sure,"

...

Donald and Liz dropped Red onto the bed a little rougher than intended. He moaned as he sprawled out. Liz had to virtually fight him to get him to sit back up. She unbuttoned his vest and shirt before pulling them off of him. Then, she pushed him to lay on his back.

"How long have you been waiting to undress me?" Red questioned trying to get a little levity in the situation. Liz just ended up glaring at him while she unbuttoned his pants. They took a bit more effort to get off of him.

She got him under the covers before pressing her hand to his forehead. He was hot but not dangerously so. She'd just need to check up on him every once in a while.

"Could you lay down with me for a few minutes, Lizzie?" Red asked knowing that she would never sleep with him for the whole night.

"What are you, five?" Donald remarked getting a glare from the criminal.

"Shush. Red, do you need anything?" Liz asked. He thought for a moment.

"Can I have a glass of water?" He requested, giving her a rather pitiful look. She nodded before walking out of the room. When she was gone, Red sighed.

"I hope that was enough to keep her from getting mad at me for snapping at her," He said.

"You faked that?" Donald asked, annoyed. He'd had to help carry Red's heavy ass all the way up here.

"Part of it," he said with a yawn. His head hit the pillow as his eyes slipped shut. "I am really tired."

Liz walked back in to find Donald freaking out a little while a snoring Reddington held him around the waist.

"Get him off!" Donald begged. Liz sat the glass of water down before moving over to them. She tugged at Red's hands but couldn't get them to let go. Next, she tried to wake him up. No amount of shaking seemed to do the trick. She kept trying but it was in vain.

"I think you're stuck here," Liz said. Donald groaned and knew it was true.

"This sucks," he said.

"How do you think I feel? He told me he couldn't sleep without me. Apparently, he just needs something warm," she complained. Red shifted closer to Donald in his sleep before nuzzling his side. He sighed contentedly and muttered, "Lizzie."

...

Thought I'd have something for the fourth of July. Sorry about this being put up later in the day. I'm visiting my mom. There's no Wi-Fi and I can't use my mobile data :(


	3. Chapter 3

Red woke up groggy and tired. He wanted nothing more than to lay in bed all day. Honestly, that was probably what Liz would want him to do. He couldn't blame her. It'd help him get better faster while keeping him out of her hair for a little while. She really did care for him, and he could tell, but he could get really annoying sometimes.

The only reason that he decided to get up was because he heard talking. Who would be here? Was that Donald? Red stood up, nearly falling. It felt like it was freezing, but he was sweating. Maybe he he had pushed it too much last night. "Look who's alive... barely," Liz joked when she saw him walk into the room. Donald was seated across from her, sipping coffee.

"Haha," Red replied, rolling his eyes. The action made his eyes hurt a little. He really needed some rest.

...

An hour later, Red felt a lot better. Liz however was having a rather hard time dealing with the two of them. It seemed like the better Red felt, the friendlier he got. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had at least been with her.

She found it ironic that despite Red feeling bad, he still had his gift of gab. Although, it felt strange that he was being talkative to Donald. The two used to be at each other's throats. The final thing that made her uncomfortable was that she had been left out of the conversation. If it had been a few months ago, she would have been the one in the middle, trying to get them to be civil.

"I swear, I sat on the edge of the bed for two seconds, and you just wrapped yourself around me," Ressler said, getting a loud chuckle from Red.

"I must have been completely out of it. I don't remember that," Red responded with another laugh. Donald chuckled along with him.

"It took an hour for you to let go. Liz had to pry you off," Donald went on.

"Later, you nearly puked on m-," Liz started but was cut off.

"How is everyone?" Red asked, completely unaware that Liz had spoken. She glared over at him while Donald answered.

"Cooper is having some legal trouble," Ressler stated, getting a grimace from Red.

"Red, couldn't you do someth-,' Liz started but was cut short again.

"If I could help, I would," Red said. He hadn't heard a word that the woman next to him had said. "What about Aram?"

"Same. Works with his computers, flirts with Samar," Donald answered.

"You two haven't heard a word I said, have you?" Liz questioned.

"They still see each other?" Red asked with a slight smile. Liz glared at them both.

"I could say anything, and you would never notice!" Liz complained.

"I think they might be dating. I'm not really sure," Donald answered.

"We could have a threesome," she stated, sipping her coffee.

"Honestly, I think that they'd be good together," Red replied, nodding.

"Since you two are gossiping like a couple of old women, I don't even have to be in the middle," Liz went on.

"Yeah, except sometimes Aram doesn't seem to realize she's flirting with him," Donald added with a smile. It was fun to see Aram being clueless.

"You two just have to figure out who wants to take it up the ass," Liz said.

"I know. He's definitely smart, but he doesn't know how to listen to women. I'm glad that I don't have that problem," Red stated, getting a groan from her.

"You've got to be shitting me," she said as she stood up.

"Lizzie, did you say something?"

"You know what, Red? You can kiss my ass!" She growled before stalking away from the two men. They exchanged looks for a moment. One just as confused as the other.

"Actually, we both may have that problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Liz was still mad at Red. After she had stormed off yesterday, she had locked herself in her room. When Donald came to say bye, she had opened the door to give him a hug, but that was the last thing that she had done outside of her room. It was nearly noon when she finally decided to come out. She expected to see Red up and doing something. Instead, she found him laying in bed.

"Red?" She asked which got a twitch from the criminal. "You alive?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly. Liz rolled her eyes. "I just don't feel well."

"You can drop the act, Red."

"Huh?" Red asked as he turned onto his side. His head swam a little at the movement.

"Donald told me about you faking it the other night to keep me from getting mad," Liz responded. Red coughed and sniffled a little. "I can't believe you would do something so low... Well, I can, but it was still low."

"I'm not faking it," he replied before coughing again. His voice sounded strange because of his nose being stopped up. Liz sighed like she didn't believe him and put a hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up!" Liz exclaimed. She pulled her hand away making him groan. Her hand had felt good and cool. The missing contact felt like a tragedy. "I'm gonna find a thermometer," she said before leaving the room. After a long moment, Liz came back with the thermometer in her hand. "Open."

Red did as instructed and opened his mouth. Liz put the thermometer in as she sat on the side of the bed. After a moment, he pulled it out.

"My nose is stopped up. I can't breath," he stated.

"I need to know how high your fever is."

"Do we have another way?"

"... Well, you could roll over and do it from the other end," Liz answered getting a startled look from him.

"... I'll hold my breath."

...

"Feel any better?" Liz asked, and Red blinked at her in a slight daze. "I'll take that as a no."

His temperature had been up a little too high. So, she had to give him medicine to lower it. The only problem was that it was strong and made him act high.

"I'm sleepy," he muttered.

"It's one in the afternoon," Liz responded.

"Don't care," he said and leaned back into his pillows. "Could you lay here with me for a little while?" Red asked like he had when Donald had helped get him here. Liz rolled her eyes but still laid down next to him.

"If you get me sick, I'm gonna be pissed," she stated. Red was quick to scoot over next to her and lay his head on her chest. His arm wrapped around her waist as a sigh escaped him. "Red, if you have this tight of a grip on me, how am I supposed to get up?"

"You're not supposed to get up," he said like a clingy five year old. He moved a leg over the top of hers to where he was holding her in every way possible. Liz wouldn't have allowed it if he weren't affected by his medicine so much.

"You said for a little while," Liz scolded and felt him shift closer to her, like he was afraid that she'd get away.

"... I changed my mind," he said, voice quiet. Liz chuckled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She could practically feel him smile. After a minute, his smile dropped, and he lifted his head to look at her. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Hmmm... No, I don't think so," she answered. He let his cheek rest against her to where he could still look at her face. His lips turned up again as his gaze shifted over her features. "What?"

"I want to know what it'd be like to kiss you," he stated. Liz blushed lightly.

"... How long have you wanted to know that?" Liz asked wanting to get what answers she could while he was still drug addled. He shrugged and gripped her waist a little tighter. "Has it been a long time?" She pressed on and got a nod from him.

"Can I kiss you?" Red questioned making Liz go silent. This wasn't something that she should be letting herself think about. And yet, here she was, considering letting the criminal kiss her.

"... Actually, I'll kiss you," she said, face turning a bright red. "Just hold still, okay?"

"Okay," Red responded. She doubted that he could have looked any happier. Liz sighed, unsure as to how she had gotten herself into this. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his quickly. It was over quickly, but the feeling lingered on their lips.

...

"Lizzie? Why are you here?" Red asked when he found that he had woken up next to her.

"I decided that I could risk staying here one night," Liz answered. Red nodded before laying his head down next to her shoulder.

"You know, it's strange."

"Hmm?"

"I actually dreamt that you kissed me," Red said with a chuckle. When she stayed quiet, he looked over at her. "... It was a dream... Right?"

"... Well..."

"Lizzie!" Red exclaimed, sounding irritated. "You can't kiss a man when he can't fully enjoy it!"

"And how am I supposed to fix that?" Liz asked, sounding just as irritated.

"... I want a do over!"

"This isn't a video game," Liz responded, annoyed.

"I'm sure it would be just as fun."

"Well, you did seem to enjoy it," Liz stated getting a groan from him.

"You're gonna torture me all day, aren't you?"

"Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why won't you kiss me again?" Red asked as he followed Liz around.

"Why are you obsessed with this?" Liz questioned in exasperation. She stopped at the sink and ran water in.

"What man wouldn't want to kiss a beautiful woman?" Red responded. Liz rolled her eyes. He was such a flirt, sometimes. Of course, she didn't exactly hate the attention. But right now, it was annoying.

"A gay guy," Liz countered as she started to wash what few dirty dishes they had.

"I'm not gay, though," Red stated.

"You dress better than most straight guys."

"I just like clothes."

"Hmm, sure," Liz said, scrubbing a plate. She knew he was straight. She just wanted to irritate him. What she wasn't expecting was for him to lean in between her and the sink.

"If you'd kiss me, I could prove it," he said. Liz gave him a small glare before pressing her hand to his forehead.

"Damn," she muttered as she went back to the dishes. Red furrowed his brow while he brushed off what water she had left on him.

"What?"

"You don't have as bad of a fever. I can't just give you more of that medicine to knock you out," she explained. Red gave her a small glare and crossed his arms.

"Lizzie, by the end of the day, I'm gonna get you to kiss me."

...

"Red, you're getting worse, you need to go back to bed," Liz stated after he got done with a coughing fit. He groaned and leaned back in his seat. "If you don't watch it, you're gonna set yourself back a day," she added. Red stayed silent for a minute before looking over at her.

"I'll go to bed," he stated.

"Thank you."

"If-,"

"Ah, crap," She said as she leaned back.

"You kiss me goodnight," Red finished with a small smirk.

"You're an ass," Liz said.

"That's my condition."

"... Being an ass is a condition?" Liz asked making him roll his eyes.

"That's not what I meant," Red stated, looking slightly annoyed. "Just one kiss, and I'll be out of your hair."

"I'm really regretting doing it the first time," she complained. Red looked a little crestfallen at that. Had it been bad or was he just being annoying? "Why do you look like a kicked puppy?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to say that."

"It's just because you won't let this drop," Liz responded. Red still looked upset. "I wasn't insulting you."

"Sure you weren't," he muttered while he crossed his arms over his chest. He sniffled at just the right moment for him to look pathetic and adorable at the same time. Liz groaned and shifted closer to him.

"You are really frustrating sometimes," she said before pressing her lips to his temple. He hummed lightly in response. "Is that enough to get get you to go to bed?" She asked.

"... My condition still stands," Red stated. He was not one to give up.

"You mean your condition of being an ass?"

"Lizzie," he nearly growled in warning.

"Sorry," she chuckled. Leaning forward and putting an arm around his shoulder, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. She felt his lips turn up into a smile. She pulled away for a second before kissing his cheek again.

"Lizzie," he said quietly, fully enjoying this.

"Hmmm?" She hummed, making his cheek tingle.

"That's still not my mouth."

"Damn it," She muttered before pulling back. "Is there really nothing I can do?"

"Not a thing, sweetheart," he answered making her sigh in exasperation.

"Let's get a few things straight. No tongue. I kiss you. You don't do anything but sit there. And, this way in no way shape or form means that we're together romantically," she said, getting a nod from him.

"Fair enough," he responded, shocked that she had relented. Liz sighed again as she leaned towards him. She paused before she got close.

"This was so much easier when you were high," she said. Leaning in, she hesitantly put her lips to his. Red couldn't hold back the slight hum that escaped him. Liz held the kiss longer than was necessary but still ended it sooner than Red would have liked.

"I'm not doing that again."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. There isn't much of a chance of me forgetting it," Red stated. Liz put her hand to his head. His fever was starting to rise.

"You should go to bed. If you don't, you'll feel a lot worse tomorrow."

"It'd still be worth it."

"You got me to kiss you. So, stop flirting."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think that it's a good idea just yet," Liz warned as Red got dressed. He'd woken up without a fever and wanted to eat out. Liz was just afraid that he'd over do it and end up sick again.

"I feel better than I have all week, Lizzie. I want to go do something," he responded. Liz really thought this was a bad idea but still relented. That was how they ended up in this hole in the wall restaurant.

Liz looked around at the decorations. There weren't many. Really, all that was there was a few vases to match the wallcolor.

Despite the lack of interesting items, she avoided looking at Red. After the past couple of days, having him sit across the table made this feel like a date. That wasn't something that she was ready for.

"You seem tense," Red stated. Liz let her gaze flicker across him. He looked concerned.

"Just tired," she lied. Red didn't believe her but didn't push it. They fell into silence before Liz started to munch idly on the bowl of nuts in front of her. Red tapped his fingers on the table.

"Lizzie, can I kiss you?" Liz heard. She turned a glare on him.

"No, you can't kiss me," she growled which got a look of complete confusion from him.

"Kiss you?" He said. "Lizzie, I asked if I could have a cashew. You're hogging the nuts."

"... Oh, sorry," she responded with a deep blush. The bowl was moved to where they could both reach it. Liz kept her eyes down while she reached into the bowl. Red watched her closely, wondering what had upset her so much. She gasped and jerked away when her hand touched his in the bowl.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Red asked.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, sounding panicked instead of angry.

"But I always call you sweetheart," Red responded, furrowing his brow. What had her so freaked out? "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"I just... I feel like things are weird between us."

"Haven't they always been?" Red asked.

"That's not what I meant," Liz muttered. Red watched her in concern for a moment.

"Yesterday, you made sure to mention that we weren't in a romantic relationship. Why?"

"I didn't want to lead you on," she answered. Red ran his tongue over his lower lip in thought.

"...Then, why did you kiss me?"

"You wouldn't stop bugging me!"

"I meant the first time," Red stated which made her fall into a silence. "Lizzie?"

"... I think that we've been together so long that it just... seemed inevitable," she answered. Red looked as though he had been punched in the gut. He tried to hide it from Liz, but she still saw part of it. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She wasn't even sure if what she said had been the real reason.

"You kissed me out of what felt like a necessity," He said, voice quiet. He crossed his arms on the table and kept his gaze down. Just when he thought that he was getting closer to Liz, it turned out that he was wrong. Needless to say, he was bummed out.

Liz felt a surge of guilt at his expression. She hadn't known that this would hurt him. It only made it worse that this was the first day that he had started to feel better. She bit her lower lip. How could she make him feel better?

A small smile spread across her face as she glanced around. They were the only ones here. She reached into the bowl again discreetly, picking up a cashew and pulling her hand back. After a moment, she tossed the nut at him. It bounced off his forehead, making him flinch. Liz looked down at her menu before he could look at her.

He furrowed his brow before returning to his original position. Liz waited another minute before repeating the action. This time it bounced off of his nose.

"Having fun, Lizzie?" He questioned. She raised her gaze to him and feined innocence. The small smirk gave her away. "I'm assuming this is target practice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me demonstrate," he stated and picked up a nut. He tossed it at her, gasping when it went down her shirt.

"That went in my bra, you ass!" Liz said, trying to get the offending object out. Red couldn't help but laugh. He did try to hold back. It just didn't work.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I wasn't trying to do that," Red snickered.

"I'm gonna have to get you back for that," she hissed as she pulled at the bottom of her bra to let the nut fall through. When she got it out, she threw it back at him.

...

"Why does it have to be raining?" Liz complained, looking out the restaurant window while Red paid. He turned and stood next to her. His hand patted her shoulder as he looked outside.

"It's just a little rain," he stated. She sighed and went with him out the door. It really wasn't as bad as it had looked. At least, not until Red slipped in the mud. Liz tried to catch him but ended up just falling on top of him. Red grimaced at the feeling of the mud on his back.

"Just a little rain?" Liz questioned.

"The ruined suit is enough of a lesson."

...

"This sucks," Red stated, nose stopped up. He blew it into a tissue to no avail.

"I told you that we shouldn't go out," Liz responded from beside him. She sounded just as bad if not worse than Red.

"Maybe this is just the twenty four hour kind," Red responded hopefully, and Liz shook her head from her spot on the bed.

"I don't think that we're that lucky," she replied. After coughing, she curled up next to his side. If he hadn't been so tired, he'd have put an arm around her.

"There's one good thing about this," Red said, blowing his nose again.

"What?"

"I get to return the favor for you taking care of me."

"... I'd rather just be healthy again."


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't breath," Liz complained. Red lifted his head and looked over at her. He'd promised to take care of her like she had done for him. Of course, she had been well.

"Do we had any vapo rub?" Red asked before sitting up slowly. Even with that speed, he felt like he might fall over.

"In the bathroom," Liz answered before coughing. She groaned and shifted more into her pillows. Red gave a strained grunt as he stood up. Everything ached. He doubted that she felt any better. After he rummaged through the medicine cabinet, he found the jar of vapo rub.

"Found it," Red stated as he walked back into the room.

"Great," Liz responded and sat up. She started to unbutton the first few buttons of her pajama top while Red sat down on the edge of the bed. Liz gave him a confused look as he put part of the gel on his hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking care of you," he answered and moved to rub the gel onto her chest. She flinched but still let him.

"Your hand is cold," she commented as he continued.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said before pausing. Liz worried slightly at the look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little woozy. Don't make any sudden movements or else I might grab something that you don't want me to."

"That would suck," Liz said, slightly out of it from being sick. "Especially since I'm not we-. Never mind!"

"What?" Red asked in confusion, his hand lingering on her chest. Liz's face reddened from embarrassment. Why did she have to open her mouth? "You're not what?"

"...I don't want to say."

"Come on, Lizzie."

"... I'm not wearing a bra," she stated quietly. Red couldn't help that his gaze flickered to her breasts.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but I think you've found a way to beat gravity," Red commented, getting her to blush even deeper.

"RED!" Liz yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned over to lay on her stomach.

"It was a compliment!"

"A very inappropriate compliment!" Liz said back. Red sighed and patted her back.

"I'm sorry," he stated before standing. He had to steady himself for a moment. Being Sick really sucked. "While I'm up, I'm gonna make us some soup."

...

Red's biggest problem with cooking was that he was off balance. So far, he'd nearly knocked the pot off of the stove and had nearly burned his hand. He needed to get done with this already.

His second biggest problem was how the kitchen was laid out. There were shelves placed right over the stove. Liz had been using them for spice racks. They wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that he had to keep his head lowered underneath them to see what he was cooking.

Red boiled the chicken soup and sprinkled in a few spices. The steam was really starting to clear out his sineses. That would have been good if it weren't for the fact that it was making him need to sneeze.

When the urge finally got too strong, he tried to stand up straight. On the way up, he hit his head on the shelf, knocking a clove of garlic into the pot. His sneeze covered the sound of the splash. After another minute of letting the soup boil, he poured two bowls and took them to the bedroom. He handed Liz her bowl before sitting next to her with his.

"Thank you," Liz said weakly with a slight sniffle. Red gave her a smile before getting a bite of his soup. That was enough to knock the smile off again.

"This is disgusting!" Red exclaimed looking down at his soup.

"... I thought that my taste buds were playing tricks on me," liz responded, setting her bowl on the nightstand.

"I don't understand. My cooking usually tastes better than this."

"It'll be okay, Red," Liz stated, voice threatening to go out.

"No, it isn't. I can't cook anymore," Red complained making Liz sigh. "Food is something that is important to me."

"Obviously," Liz responded. Red glanced down at his small belly.

"That was uncalled for."

"I meant that I hear you talk about food a lot," Liz replied. Red still looked upset. She knew that it was about his cooking instead of what she had said.

"I've got to figure out what went wrong," Red stated, trying to get up. After he stood, he realized that he got up too quickly. His vision turned white while he lost his balance. Liz was helpless to watch the criminal face plant. "Ow," he moaned. Liz sighed and got out of bed.

"I've got a better idea," she stated, helping him up. "You stay in bed with me, cuddling being a real possibility, and we'll order a pizza."

"That sounds a lot safer... And more enjoyable."

...

That's all for this one. I'll probably have something else up soon. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
